


Harry's Perfect Pumpkin

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Halloween and Draco has found the perfect costume for his and Harry's daughter.





	Harry's Perfect Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For my BBFF PollyWeasley, who wanted a baby in a pumpkin costume. This story is, of course, for you. xxxxxx
> 
> This story is number twenty-eight for Fictober. Yay!!

It was Emmeline’s very first Halloween and Draco wanted to make the whole affair as memorable as possible. 

He’d decked out Grimmauld Place with exaggerated muggle decorations and tasked the Elves to whip up a creepy feast for Teddy and his school friends. 

There’d be Bat Bites, Spider Cookies and Mac-O-Lanterns on the menu that night, as well as Apple Bobbing, Mummy Wrapping and Ghost Hunting. It was lucky that the Grimmauld ghosts were so affable, Draco thought. The ones that lived at home in his Manor would _never_ have accepted a dozen shrieking children chasing them and laughing. 

But very best of all were the costumes. 

Draco had chosen a wonderful Beedle the Bard outfit from the costumers on Diagon Alley. The robes were a beautiful midnight-blue and the beard was long and luxurious. It was also terribly _itchy_, and had the effect of making their eight month old daughter cry in utter shock whenever he wore it. 

Teddy was dressed as Newt Scamander and wore a long Hufflepuff scarf in honour of his hero. “I’m going to tell the Sorting Hat to make me a Hufflepuff,” he’d announced, posing in front of the mirror. “I think it’s the best house.”

Harry hadn’t understood Draco’s fixation with making it an extra special Halloween. “Emmeline is eight months,” he’d scoffed, watching as Kreacher scuttled around them spelling fake cobwebs to the ceiling. Harry bounced Emmie on his knee, kissing her chubby cheek before continuing. “She won’t remember a thing. She’s not going to remember the Snitch costume or the Mandrake or whatever else you’ve trussed her up in.”

“She’ll see the _photos_,” Draco countered with a pout. “She’ll know we loved her.”

“I don’t see the point of Halloween parties,” Harry replied. “When I was a kid, the whole celebration was about how many sugary sweets and chocolates Dudley could terrorise out of the neighbours. The only treat I ever got were the fruit flavoured ones… Dudley couldn’t stand those-”

“I understand that your Uncle and Aunt were utterly dreadful,” Draco interrupted, “but that means we have to do better for _our_ children. For Emmeline and Teddy. Let me dress her for you. Show you the outfit I chose”

Draco had chosen a pumpkin costume for Emmeline. 

It was a pair of light-green and white striped leggings and a little orange sweater. There was a little green hat to match but Emmeline wasn’t keen on that part. It didn’t matter though. Their baby looked precious in her very first Halloween costume and even Harry had grinned when he’d seen her. 

“Alright,” Harry agreed, laughing. “I’ll admit, she does look rather sweet. Our perfect baby pumpkin.”

Draco grinned, ecstatic that the first part of his plan to help Harry enjoy Halloween had gone completely to plan. He’d have his husband kitted out in that Salazar Slytherin costume hidden deep within his wardrobe if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
